How it All Began
by malazar1221
Summary: This story is about the Park's workers before they even worked at the park, and how did immortal Skips come to be working at a Park?
1. How it All Began

Chapter One:

How It All Began…

In the college town of Lafayette in the state of Indiana in a hospital…

The sound of a baby crying permeated the air as the first child, a boy, of a family of Blue Jays was born. The big problem was what to name the baby. James? Chris? Michael? It was just so hard to decide until the father made a decision. He decided that since it was the 8th day of the month May, the name would be eight letters. He pulled out his phone and googled "8 letter name for May baby". He then chose the best name he saw. Mordecai. Google will name your children, and it's that simple.

This family of Blue Jays had a new member.

The same day at a hospital in Portland, Oregon

"Aww, he's so cute!" said the new mother of a cute baby raccoon soon to be named Rigby. The father gave his wife a kiss and said that he would go home for the night.

The parents of this baby had no misgivings about what to name their baby and they had already decided a long time ago what to name their baby if one ever came along.

The dad looked at this little ball of fur too and smiled. "Our new baby," he said tenderly to his wife.

This raccoon family also had a new member.

As time passes these two babies get older and older until they both turn 13, and that's when our story resumes.

P.S. The next chapter will be longer...


	2. Moving On

Chapter Two:

Moving On

At Rigby's school

Rigby was at lunch. Lunch at school was usually good food wise but Rigby would of rather skipped it just for one reason: the other kids. This was 7th grade and Rigby was getting sick of it. Rigby had friends of course, but they couldn't stop the slander aimed his way and they didn't want to be a part of it anyway. They called him names for no reason and made fun of that he was a raccoon, short and bad at tests. They also called him a dumpster diver, which he didn't get because he wasn't. But if everybody said it then maybe it was true. Rigby was very frustrated. The only person who was his friend through everything was a girl named Angela. She was so nice to Rigby, she made him laugh and didn't care if he really did get stuff out of the trash or not. She was short like him and had short dark brown hair. Nobody really messed with Angela like they did with Rigby, and Rigby didn't get that. Probably because she was halfway smart, funny, and kicked anybody who made fun of her in the nuts or cussed them out if they made fun of her. Unfortunately, Rigby didn't have any classes with Angela, just lunch so the rest of the day was plops. The only thing Rigby had to look forward to were his video games and the family moving. They were moving because of Rigby being bullied at school and the family thought that moving would make a chance to start over.

So finally the day came when they were going to officially leave, but Rigby had one more day of school left and that one ended up being the worst of his life.

Apparently, the kids who usually bullied him caught wind of him leaving and decided to have one last laugh. On his way to Math class (which he hated) three of the kids pulled him into the bathroom and shoved him into an empty stall. The lead one T-bagged him while the other two held him down. Rigby was in hell. How and why was this happening to him? The lead one didn't stop there. He continued to humiliate Rigby. After they were done with him, Rigby threw up in the stall as the trio laughed their way out into the hall.

After that, Rigby was never the same. Something changed inside him that day and when he got home his Mom asked him what was wrong but he didn't reply. He would never reply.


	3. The Joining of Two Paths

Chapter 3:

The Joining of Two Paths

Now, after all those horrible events happened to Rigby we will now focus on what ever happened to Mordecai.

Like Rigby, Mordecai was dealing with some mean people (not as many as Rigby) and also like Rigby, some of the problems were of a sensitive nature. Some of Mordecai's guy friends were coming up to him and asking him for his number or asking to go out. He wasn't Gay! Mordecai always said no, but once he thought "What would it be like?" he wondered, or more importantly "What would his parents say?" He sighed and got up from the bench he was sitting on in the park and decided to take a walk. He usually did this after school to clear his mind since each school day always had something new to deal with. Mordecai never had any luck with girls because he never really tried, or more importantly, cared. But it seemed a lot easier to get a boyfriend than a girlfriend. What was up with that? Maybe if I knew the person for a while he thought as he meandered across the concrete bridge that went to the place everyone called "The Stage". The Stage was exactly what its name implied: a stage with several of rows of benches in front of it. Mordecai liked to sit here and watch whoever was practicing. Sadly there was no one there today. He'd been starting to like the jams of a small rock band that played there often. He kept on walking. Past the event house, past the Village Pantry, past the many streets until he reached his house where he plopped down on his bed, set his alarm, and then fell asleep.

The next day he got up and did all of his stuff to get ready for school then headed out the door. He was glad he lived so close to the school because he hated taking the bus, having to be trapped in with people that he didn't like or didn't like him. He didn't mind school as much as the bus though. School seemed easy for him and he didn't really have to pay attention to get halfway decent grades. Not that his Dad cared because he didn't. He said good job but Mordecai could tell he really didn't care, at least not like his Mom. His Dad wasn't mean, just strict, but not strict at the same time. He let Mordecai have a computer and even a phone he got for free, but when the phone broke he wouldn't let him replace it, even though he had the money and he was allowed to have the phone, Mordecai shouldn't "spend so much money on a piece of plastic". Whatever.

After breakfast, Mordecai made his way to first period, which was reading, and began to wonder what the new student would look like. His teacher, Mrs. Brink said that there would be a new student the day before, so finally the school would see its new victim, I mean member. Mordecai settled himself down into his desk and took his book out of his binder then began to read. Finally, at two minutes before the bell, the new student walked in. Mordecai almost laughed! He looked so cute and tiny! He was maybe three and a half feet tall or so, brown with black rings around his eyes and on his tail. His hair was scuffled up (probably on purpose Mordecai thought) and appeared to be a raccoon. After getting a good look at the newcomer, he turned his attention back to his book.

Rigby finally found the classroom for first period and he was bummed out to discover that it was reading, his least favorite subject next to math. They sucked because they both had a bunch of tiny things all over a piece of paper and Rigby was supposed to decipher them! It made his head hurt sometimes. When he mustered the courage to enter the classroom the teacher asked if he was Rigby and then told him to sit wherever he liked. The only thing was that everyone was staring at Rigby and he didn't know where to sit! Then he saw one person who wasn't leering at him and made a beeline for the seat behind him. That person was a blue jay who was reading a book that had something to do with dragons, or at least had a dragon on the front.

The rest of the class was pretty boring because all he did was read, but finally the bell rang and Rigby had to consult his schedule to figure what class to go to next. It said science, then language arts, and then lunch. He didn't know where room 302 was though, so he decided he would just have to ask someone. When he got out into the hall though, someone barreled into him yelling "Shira!" Rigby picked himself up and then he heard someone ask him if he was alright. It was the blue jay he sat behind in reading. "Yeah, I'm alright," said Rigby, and then "Hey, do you know where room 302 is?" The blue jay look surprised "I think it's my science room where I'm going next," he replied. "Oh cool, well lead the way." Eventually Rigby's curiosity got the better of him just as the same thing happened to Mordecai and they simultaneously said "Hey, what's your name," then, "Jinx!" "Double jinx!" At that point they both doubled over laughing and Mordecai exclaimed "I've never done a double jinx with someone before!" "Me neither." said Rigby, "And by the way it's Rigby." Mordecai looked down at Rigby and said "I'm Mordecai… do you want to be friends?" Rigby looked up at Mordecai and asked tentatively, "You don't care that I'm short, or that I'm a raccoon" Mordecai snorted and looked down at Rigby "No dude, why would care about any of that?" Rigby looked down at his feet and said "Everybody else does."


	4. Muscleman

Chapter 4:

Muscleman

**Okay, so now we get to talk about the other people that worked at the park.**

**I think Muscleman's story is the most mysterious, so I'll start there! Also you might get Resident Evil vibes from this one! You know what screw it for Muscleman's story this is Resident Evil, just without the world infection thing. Also Muscleman is a "zombie" when he works at the park, so that's why he's green and stuff!**

The Umbrella Testing Facility somewhere in Madagascar

Careful… Careful… Easy does it. "Yes!" Exclaimed Dr. Storenstein as he successfully infected a rat test subject with the Progenetor virus. "This is history you are making doctor!" said a man in a suit that was supervising the doctor. "Sounds something like my Mom would say" said Mitch ruefully to the suited man. "Also I may have finally succeeded in successfully infecting a dead host with the T-virus," the doctor said cautiously, "but it may not be refined enough for the use you are wanting to put it to." The suit grinned and said evilly, "Show me." The doctor walked over to a small wall of little glass tanks on shelves and took out one from the very top, walked over to a counter and beckoned the other man over. "This," the doctor said proudly, "is subject X." "Once completely dead but now alive, and, almost completely healthy." The suit raised an eyebrow and said, "Almost?" "Yes, almost completely healthy in every way except for one thing." "His skin is decaying at an incredible rate but seems to heal back just as fast." The suit clapped the doctor on the back and said, "Well that's nothing to worry about then is it?" The doctor look relived and said "No, no it isn't." "How infectious is the subject?" the suit asked suspiciously. "The virus is extremely infectious through bites only." "If it is attainable through the air or by touch, I can't tell." The suit rubbed his chin nodded and said, "Sedate the subject for examination." At these words the doctor shuffled over to a box of gloves, handed the suit a pair, put one on for himself, and then got a syringe from a drawer underneath the infected rat's tank. Carefully, the doctor held the rat down and injected him with the syringe. 10 seconds… 30 seconds… A minute… The rat put its head down and appeared to go to sleep. The doctor waited another minute before picking up the rat and handing it to the suit. The suit examined the rat, then handed it back to the doctor, at which point the rat suddenly woke up and bit Mitch savagely on the hand. The doctor flung the rat back into the tank and then fell over on to the floor. The suit knew what was going to happen. If he didn't get his ass out of there right NOW he would get infected too. He fled. Catching sight of and emergency com he keyed in a code and yelled into it "Infection in sector 3, lab 6!" he then pulled a large red handle down and keyed in another code that would seal off the lab. "Area quarantined sector 3, lab 6." Rang a female voice over the intercom.

Where was he….?

Mitch woke up in a dark and wet place and immediately felt a sharp pain coming from his head. "Oww" He reached up and felt a large scab on one side and another on the opposite of his head. "Damn it!" Quickly, he got up and realized that he was in the hazardous infectious waste disposal room. He had been in here once before during his tour of the facility when he started working for Umbrella. Quickly he found and opened an emergency flush hatch that lead outside. The sun almost blinded him! He went to cover his eyes and saw that his hand was green. Then he remembered! He was infected with the T-virus! He could infect other people and send the world into chaos! Quickly he felt in his secret pocket in his lab coat for a trio of syringes that he always carried with him. They were antidotes to the various viruses that he had created in case he ever got infected, but why hadn't he applied it earlier? The corporation didn't know that he had these antidotes and if they did they would probably have confiscated them. He pulled the three syringes out of his pocket and found the one labeled "T" and injected himself with it. He didn't know how strong the virus was so the doctor was unsure as to whether it would cure him completely. He waited…. And waited… Finally, the doctor felt a tingling in his stomach and knew the antivirus must be working, but why wasn't his green skin turning back to normal, or his new super strength diminishing? The doctor suddenly felt very angry that his painstakingly constructed strain of antivirus didn't work. He picked up a nearby boulder and threw it as hard as he could. It sailed over 50 yards and the doctor was so surprised that he forgot about his anger and wondered if the antivirus maybe did work. The only thing was that he had no way to test if it did or didn't work. What did he define as "cured" though? If he wasn't infectious anymore then that was all that mattered, I mean who wouldn't want super strength, and as for the skin, well green was his favorite color.

The only way Mitch would be able to test his theory would be to have a victim, like a dog, and a dog is exactly what he found scavenging for food outside a small village a few miles away from the facility. He befriended the dog, and then bit it, making sure to draw blood, and waited to see what happened…

5 minutes…

20 minutes…

45 minutes…

1 hour….

Nothing! The infection for him took only a few minutes he figured and if this dog wasn't infected after an hour then he was safe! "Whoo!" The former corporation employee turned to the distant testing facility and yelled, "Suck it eggheads!" "Whoo" The doctor took off his shirt and swung it above his head in triumph. He was free to start his like free of the corporation and free to do whatever he wanted! "Today it's no longer Dr. Storenstein, its Muscleman!"

After that Muscleman found a boat back to the mainland Africa and then made his way across the continent, across the ocean and back to his hometown in Tennessee. He laid low for a while, but when no corperation people came for him, he found a nice quiet job at a park.


	5. Intermission

**Heyy, I know i kinda left you hanging with Mordecai and Rigby**

**and most of you were like hey whats Muscleman have to do with this, butttttt**

**if i write tons of chapters about Mordo + Rigs then it gets a teeny boring so ill tell you about the other guys then finish up them two last.**

**Hope you all thirsty for that ending, cause i might make it awesome...**

**L8TR SK8TRS**

**Stay Thirsty!**


End file.
